


The Corn Chip Fic

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Light, Envelopes, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, It's just cute ok, No Angst, Platonic Relationships, Pranks, corn chips, kind of, mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: The first time Tommy receives one of the envelopes, it crunches in his hands. There’s a small smiley face drawn in the top left corner of the envelope, and there’s no return address. Just his name in steady writing, followed by his address.He turns the envelope over in his hands. It crunches again. Tommy rips open the seal.The broken pieces of a single corn chip tumble out of the envelope and onto his bedroom floor.-OR-Tommy keeps receiving envelopes containing a single corn chip in the mail, every single day, without fail.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 293





	The Corn Chip Fic

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna give this fic a proper name but "the corn chip fic" is too iconic

The first time Tommy receives one of the envelopes, it crunches in his hands. There’s a small smiley face drawn in the top left corner of the envelope, and there’s no return address. Just his name in steady writing, followed by his address.

He turns the envelope over in his hands. It crunches again. Tommy rips open the seal.

The broken pieces of a single corn chip tumble out of the envelope and onto his bedroom floor.

*******

The second time he receives one of the envelopes is the very next day; he recognises it immediately and is careful with it. When he opens it, the corn chip is pretty much completely intact. 

Tommy takes a photo of the corn chip and the envelope, making sure to cover his address, and makes a tweet about it. Within an hour, fifteen thousand people have retweeted it.

********

By the fifth day of this, Tommy is starting to get a little scared. Was this some serial killer warning him of imminent demise? Had some fan found his address and decided to fuck with him?

Deciding then and there that this could be evidence of a future crime, Tommy sets the chip on the corner of his desk and leaves it there.

*******

A month in, and Tommy has a decent pile of corn chips on his desk. He’s going to have to get rid of some of the older ones soon, lest they start to grow mould. 

The envelopes haven’t stopped coming. Maybe, Tommy thinks, they never will.

*******

Three months in. Tommy’s quit trying to keep the chips. He’s not willing to risk trying eating them yet, so he just throws them away.

He makes some stupid tweet about the corn chips still being sent to his house. He thinks about the envelopes. He researches serial killers and the way they work.

He tries his best not to let paranoia set in.

*******

Six months in. Tommy’s eating the corn chips now when they arrive. They’re surprisingly kind of tasty. 

They’re not poisoned, that’s for sure, and he’s stopped worrying so much about where they’re coming from. He opens the envelope for that day, pulls out the single corn chip, and puts it into his mouth, biting down with a loud crunch before turning to go and bin the envelope.

********

Eight months in. Tommy’s mostly grown used to the daily singular corn chips arriving in the mail. He gets on with life without thinking about them too much.

Tubbo’s coming to visit him in a month. He’s rapidly gaining subscribers. Life is going well.

The corn chips keep coming.

********

Nine months in. Tubbo’s arriving the next day. Tommy eats his corn chip for that day.

For the first time in a while, he thinks to wonder about where they come from. To wonder what they mean, to wonder who thought to send them.

He tosses away the envelope and shuts off the stream of thoughts, loading up Minecraft and preparing for a stream.

********

Tommy opened his door to Tubbo, who was holding out a singular envelope. Tommy took it, heard it crunch in his hands, and could have screamed.

“ _ You _ !” Tommy half-yelled. “You’re the bitch! You’re the one-”

Tubbo was doubled over in laughter. Tommy managed a small smile despite himself.

“I thought someone was warning me of a murder or something, you fucking bitch!”

Tubbo tilted his head at Tommy. “But… There’s literally so many more threatening things than sending someone a single corn chip daily.”

“Yeah? Tell me what explanation you’d have for receiving that in the mail daily,” Tommy said, and he was met with silence. “Yeah, that’s what I fucking thought.”

“... You’ve got to admit, it was a  _ little  _ bit funny.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “A tiny bit.”

Tubbo grinned, then held out his arms. “Alright, where’s my hug?”

“No hugs for bitch boys who send people corn chips in the mail daily.”

Tubbo feigned a hurt gasp. “Rude.”

“It’s entirely warranted, you bitch,” Tommy said before pulling Tubbo in for a hug. “Don’t you fucking do it again.”

********

It’s the day after Tubbo’s visit. Tommy receives another single envelope. He smiles down at it before ripping it open.

Inside is a single corn chip, and a small metal pin in the shape of a bee.


End file.
